PAW Patrol: A New Recruit
by ExplodingFury497
Summary: There was this new Yorkshire terrier pup named Bullet and he is the greatest companion a pup could ask for! Will he'll be nice to his new friends?


At the Lookout, the pups are seen playing together, with Ryder watching them. Chase and Marshall are seen playing tug-of-war, Rubble and Skye are playing tag and Rocky and Zuma are playing with a ball. As Chase and Marshall are still playing with the tug toy, the Dalmatian says "Chase, I think I'm gonna lose my grip," he says. Marshall soon accidentally released his grip, causing Chase to be launched at him and crash right into him, leaving the pups in a tangled mess. "Sorry." The two pups laugh. Ryder's Pup Pad rings, he contacts the one calling him, and it was Captain Turbot.

"Hello, Ryder here." Ryder while talking through his Pup Pad.

"Hello, Ryder. I think I had a problem here." Captain Turbot replies.

"What is it?"

"I was trying to sail out on the ocean, but until I realized that I accidentally ran into a huge rock wall. I can't even go over, under, or through it." There was actually a huge wall of rocks the captain can't get past.

"Don't worry Captain. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

Ryder then cuts off his conversation with the Captain and presses the special button on his Pup Pad. The Pup Tags of the pups flash.

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!"

The pups then run on their way to the Lookout. As usual, Marshall accidentally slipped, causing him to ram right into the other pups, knocking them and piling them up. "Sorry guys. Think I must've slipped on something." The other pups laugh as usual. As the elevator rises, they got up and had their gear on. They soon reach the top and hop into their positions, awaiting orders. Chase then usually says his line, "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" Ryder gives the pups their orders. He then explains that Captain Turbot is out sailing until he ran into a huge rock wall which he cannot get past. He needs Rubble to clear out the wall. Rubble replies with his usual catchphrase, "Rubble on the double!" Ryder will need Zuma just in case there might be trouble in the sea, with Zuma replying with "Let's dive in!" as his usual line. Ryder and the pups went to their vehicles, ready to head out into the bay. Soon enough, the trio arrived.

"Ryder, thank goodness you're here. I don't know why but this wall just won't let me through."

"Don't worry. Pups, you know what to do."

The pups then proceed to bring down the wall. Rubble tries breaking the wall using his jackhammer, but it doesn't work. Later, he hears a strange voice that sounded like this:

"Don't worry, I'm here to help!"

Rubble explains to Ryder that he heard a voice that sounded like a pup. He then hears helicopter noises, but it was pretty clear it wasn't Skye, since the voice sounded male. An unknown pup figure arrives inside his helicopter that looks like Skye's, except it had the following differences: It has a black trim, has three machine guns, one on each side of the aircraft and one on its nose and two missile pods, also one on each side.

"Arf! HE missiles!" Some missiles pop out of the rocket pods.

"Arf! Fire!"

The missiles started flying towards the wall, causing an explosion which is powerful enough to destroy it. Ryder, Rubble, Zuma and Captain Turbot all cheer in unison as the wall collapses and disappears beneath the water. The unknown pup then lands his helicopter, gets off of it and satisfied with the wall gone.

"That was amazing, some pup I've never met before!" Rubble said in awe.

"Dude, your helioptew reminded me of another pup back at the Lookout!" Zuma said.

The unknown pup is revealed to be a Yorkshire terrier. He started introducing himself.

"My name's Bullet. Nice to meet you, Rubble and Zuma." The two pups were shocked after they realized that Bullet somehow knew their names.

"He knows our names!" The pups said in shock. Bullet continues the conversation.

"I was a military pup back in the army, until my owner abandoned me."

"Why?" Rubble asks.

"He got a new pooch, which I felt that I was betrayed. So I left the military and hid in the alleys."

"Looks like you got some sewious business, dude. Why did you help us?" Zuma questions the terrier. The latter continued:

"I was out patrolling on my chopper and I soon saw a huge rock wall. Right close to it is a boat with an orange haired guy wearing glasses started panicking. I thought I could help out so I did."

"Cool." Rubble said.

Ryder then cuts off their conversation. He then said to Bullet: "Because of your will to help out, I present you, this." He shows a Pup Tag with a speeding pistol round, flying to the right. "You are now an official member of the PAW Patrol!" He puts the Pup Tag on Bullet's collar, causing the pup's eyes to widen. "Really? Oh cool! This is WAY better than when I was back at the army! This is the best day of my life! I wonder if I could meet the others." He was wondering that he could meet the other pups. Soon enough, he was right!

Back at the Lookout, Ryder returns with Rubble, Zuma and Bullet. The pups greet Ryder, Rubble and Zuma, but soon got confused why there was another pup with them.

"Hey Ryder, who is this new pup?" Chase asked. Ryder replied,

"He's Bullet, the new member of our team."

"Whoa!" The pups said in unison. They introduced themselves to the new pup.

"I'm Chase, the police pup! I encourage people to be around the streets safely. I don't like feathers 'cause I'm allergic to them."

"I'm Rocky, the recycling pup! I pick up recyclable objects and throw them to their corresponding bins! I have a secret: I don't like getting wet, especially if Marshall sprayed me in the face."

"I'm Marshall, the firefighter and medic pup! When I sniff out smoke, I always bring down that fire! I was actually the clumsiest of the team, since I always slip, crash right into the pups everytime I'm the last in the elevator and also, I often slam into the other pups whenever I trip or slip on something. Also, I don't like flying."

"I'm Skye, the flight pup! I'm always ready for a high-flying adventure and I was being called into action as a backup the most. Thing is, eagles don't like me as much as I don't like them, and they might tear me from limb to limb. Crazy, right?"

"Ooh, scary indeed." Bullet replied.

"I'm Rubble, as you probably already know. I'm the construction pup of the team! Whenever there's trouble, I'm always there on a double! If you ask me, I hate spiders, except for King Spider when I'm watching Apollo the Super Pup."

"Apollo the Super Pup? I love that guy!" Bullet after realizing what Rubble said.

"Wait, you do?"

"Of course! I've been watching his episodes all week on Iflix!"

"Cool!" Bullet then faces Zuma.

"Oh, me? Right, I'm Zuma now that you mentioned me already. I'm the marine rescuer of the team! I can help anyone who's out in the bay! I love getting wet, especially if Marshall got me with his water cannon."

"I'm also involved in marine missions as well, since I was part of the Navy SEALs."

"Wow! That's awesome, dude!"

"I know, right?" Bullet faces the husky pup.

"Okay, let me guess. You're a husky, am I correct?"

"Yup! I'm Everest, the snow pup! Whenever there's ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

Bullet additionally said, "Well, to be honest, I'm a snow pup too."

Everest questionned, "Wait, you are?"

"Of course!"

"Awesome!"

To finish the conversation, Bullet said, "Well, it's nice to meet you guys. By the way, I'm Bullet now you already figured that out. I was a former member of the army, still a member of the Navy SEALs and yada yada yada, you get it. I'm also an expert on weapons on all types: CQB, Short range, Medium range and Long range."

The pups said in awe, "Wow!"

Bullet then finally finishes his speech, "I can turn my pup house into a chopper, a tank, or a fighter jet!"

Skye then realized the terrier's pup house can become a chopper. She asked him, "Your pup house can be a helicopter too?"

Bullet gives her his answer, "Heck yeah, why not?"

"Just asking." Skye answered.

Bullet is seen hanging out with the pups. He said in his thought, 'This is the best day of my life.' He continued playing around with them, ending the story.


End file.
